The Wolves Fox
by Avenger24
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are the last of their clan of were-wolves, they have been searching for their mate for years now. When a young blonde named Naruto Uzumaki comes to Sasuke's school, and Sasuke can tell he smells diffrent from the other humans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night, a young girl was running through Konoha

forest, being chased by a large beast. She was breathing in fast terrified

gasps of air. As she was running she looked behind her and saw the beast

gaining on her, she let out a soundless scream and picked up her pace. But

she never saw the root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it and fell

on her hands and knees. She tried to catch her breath, but then she heard

a growling sound behind her. She froze in place and looked over her shoulder,

what she saw made her speechless and unable to move a muscle. There

standing a foot behind her was a creature of nightmares. It was at least

six and a half feet tall, and coverd in fur. In short it looked like an oversized

wolf, and a very hungry one at that. She finally got her senses back and was

about to run forward when she saw another wolf - like creature, but this one

was slightly smaller then the other one. She stopped and that was her

downfall, the larger one pounced on her and took a hold of her neck

in its jaws and snapped it killing her instantly. The two creatures

howled at the full moon and started to feast on the girls body.

A buzzing sound woke up the slumbering boy in bed, he reached

out a hand and hit the snooze button. He slowly rose out of bed, his blonde

bangs hiding his bright sapphire blue eyes. He streched his lithe muscles

and got out of bed to take a shower. He looked into the mirror and said, "Well,

Naruto it's a new school and hopfully a new life." Naruto said this while looking

at his birthmmarks which were three lines on each side of his face, which gave

him an animalistic beauty. Naruto shook his head and tuned on the shower, he

only had 15 minutes to get ready and be at his school on time. It took him 10

minutes in the bathroom, so he decided against eating and took his school bag

and ran out the door. Naruto was always a fast runner so he got to the school just

in time. As soon as he got in the school he leaned on the wall to catch his breath.

When he caught his breath he decided to find the main office and get his schedule.

Naruto started walking and looking around for the office, that's the reason he

didn't see the dark haired boy in front of him and banged into him. Naruto

started to fall and braced himself for the hard impact but it never came. Naruto

looked up and noticed strong pale arms around his waist, he looked up into

the eyes of his savior and saw a beautiful pale face with bluish black bangs

framing his face, and a set of oynx eyes that seemed to have a red glow to

them. Naruto shook his head from his daze and said, " Thanks for saving me

from that fall. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm new here, what's you're name?"

The other boy smirked, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, though I think I will call

you dobe, because who looks around while they're walking." Naruto ground his

teeth together, 'great first person I meet is an asshole'. Sasuke watched as

Naruto's eyes lit up in anger which he thought was enticing. 'hn, I should tell

Itachi about this one, he could be the one we are looking for, he smells

diffrent from everyone else here.' "Listen bastard I didn't ask for your help."

Naruto saw he was getting nowhere with the sexy bastard, he groaned when

he thought that. So he just gave up and walked the other way grumbling

about hot arrogent bastards. Sasuke heard every word and smiled secretly

and went the opposite way of the cute blonde to his homeroom.

Naruto continued to walk down the hallway in search of the main

office while thinking of Sasuke. Ten minutes later he finally found it

and walked in, he saw a young woman with short black hair sitting

at the front desk doing work. Naruto walked up to the desk trying to get her

attention, "Um, excuse me?" The young woman looked up and smiled, "Hi,

what can I do for you?" Naruto smiled back, "I'm new here and I came here

to get my schedule, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." The young woman nodded

and said, "My name is shizune and I have your schedule right here along with

a map to the school." Shizune handed over the two peices of paper to the blonde

he thanked her and left to his first class, which was homeroom with Kakashi-sensei.

He arrived at the classroom a few minutes later and knocked on the door. A

man with a mask covering the bottom of his face and an eyepatch covering his

left eye. He also had an odd color of hair which was pure silver. He smiled at

Naruto and asked, "Who might you be?" Naruto came out of his stuiper and

said, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a new student." Kakashi nodded

his head and waved him inside, then he adressed the class. "We have a new

student." Naruto just waved at everyone with his eyes closed. "Well now

that that's out of the way, why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke." As

soon as Naruto heard that name his head snapped up and was looking into

amused onyx eyes. Naruto huffed and went to sit next to the current bain of his

existence. (Even though he thought that the bastard was hot) 'Today is going

to be a long day.' thought Naruto.

Sasuke tried to get Naruto's attention after homeroom but to no avail.

The Blonde kept on trying to avoid him the whole day and it worked too,

but instead of getting mad Sasuke was amused. Afterall he liked a challenge

and anyway he had to talk to Itachi about the Blonde. After school Sasuke finally

got a hold of Naruto, he had him pinned against the wall and Naruto had a pout on his

face. Sasuke asked, "Now, dobe why are you avoiding me? It makes me feel very sad."

Naruto was about to answer when Sasuke heard a deep silky voice say, "What are you

doing little brother?"

Avenger24: I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and reviews are appreciated. Ja Ne.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Avenger24: Thank you to those who reviewed. Before I forget here is the

disclaimer that i forgot last time. I do not own Naruto's chracters they

belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: boyxboy love. Par: Itasas, Itanarusas

Chapter 2

Sasuke turned at the sound of his brothers voice and smirked at him.

"Oh, nothing I was just getting to know the new student." Itachi looked at

Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, and looked at the boy that Sasuke had

pinned against the wall. He had bright blonde hair, and sapphire blue

eyes. He had a slender build and three whisker like marks on each cheek, all

in all Itachi liked what he saw. He approached his little brother and the blonde,

held out a hand to the blonde, "Hello, I'm Itachi sasuke's older brother and what

is your name?"

Naruto stared at the older version of Sasuke and thought, 'Oh great now

I have two sexy bastards to contend with.' Itachi was tall and lithely toned, he

had long black hair that was tied loosly back. He had black eyes with a red

shine to them and two lines on either side of his face. Naruto blinked out

of his daze when he heard chuckling, and flushed at being caught staring.

He shook his head and introduced himself, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto,

it's nice to meet you." Naruto was about to shake the outstreached hand,

but couldn't because he was still pinned to the wall by Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to notice this and smirked at him but stepped back

from the blonde so that he can shake hands with Itachi. After the introductions

were over there was a tense silence. Sasuke was the first one to break it,

"Well Naruto I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, come on Itachi lets go."

Sasuke grabbed his older brother's hand and led him back to the olders car.

Itachi waved to Naruto who waved back and started the car, Sasuke turned

to Itachi and said, "We have to talk and it's about Naruto. I think that he is

the one that we are looking for." Itachi raised an eyebrow but nodded his

head, "we will wait until we get home to have this discussion, otouto."

Sasuke just nodded and looked out the window while Itachi pulled out of

the school parking lot to their home.

Naruto watched as Itachi and Sasuke drove out of the parking lot.

He sighed and started to wallk to his apartment that was a few blocks

from the school. About 15 minutes later Naruto found himself in front of

his apartment door, so he got his keys and uloced it. He walked into his

home and to his cupboard to get a pack of instant ramen, because he

didn't feel like cooking. While he was waiting for the water to boil, his

thoughts turned to the Uchiha brothers. ' They were very hot, but their

attitudes are horrible.' As Naruto thought more about them his thoughts

turned a little perverted. ' I wonder what it would be like to kiss Sasuke

or Itachi or both...' The kettle going off brought him out of his thoughts and

he poured the water into the ramen cup. While he was eating he recalled

what he was thinking about and turned an interesting shade of red. ' I can't

believe that I thought about kissing those two, I think I need to get to bed.'

After he finished his dinner, Naruto changed into his pajamas laid down in

bed and drifted off ito a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 3

(Meanwhile with Itachi and Sasuke.)

Itachi and Sasuke got home about a half an hour ago and now they were sitting at the kitchen

table eating supper. They ate silently, Sasuke was the first to finish, "Itachi do you want to talk

about what I said about Naruto before we left school?" Itachi looked up at his little brother and

nodded his head, "What makes you think that Naruto is the one that we are looking for? Does

he have our marks on him?" Sasuke shook his head, "No, but his scent was different then any one else in school. It's almost as if he isn't entirely human." Sasuke looked up at his brother

who seemed to be in deep thought. He got up and walked over to Itachi's chair and pulled it out a bit and sat in his lap, burying his head in his Aniki's neck.

Itachi looked down at his Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Sasuke, I want you to see if Naruto has our marks on him and if he does then that means he is

ours. But in the mean time how about you keep an eye on him and try not to molest him to much, we wouldn't want to frighten him away now would we." Sasuke shook his head and

lifted up his head and looked into his brother's eyes. Itachi smirked and swooped down and

caught Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss. Sasuke moaned against Itachi's mouth and opened his

when he felt his Aniki's tongue asking for entrance. The kiss continued to get hotter and soon

Sasuke was grinding his hard member into Itachi's equally aroused manhood. Sasuke broke the

kiss as he ran out of air, "come on 'Tachi let's go up to our room and finish this, I don't feel like

getting our table dirty." Itachi snorted a laugh but didn't say anything and followed Sasuke to

their room.

When they got to their room Itachi closed the door and pushed Sasuke up against it and

started to nibble and nip at his neck. Sasuke let out a whimper and turned his head to the side to

give Itachi more room to continue his ministrations. Itachi stopped and Sasuke let out a sound

of disappointment, " 'Tachi why did you stop?" Itachi just smiled and started to undress his

Otouto. Sasuke got the point and helped Itachi get out of his clothes, when they were both

naked Itachi made a low growl of appreciation. His eyes turned blood red and his canine teeth

elongated a little over his bottom lip. Sasuke moaned at the sight of Itachi's wolf characteristics

kicking in, which made his own come out to play. Itachi grabbed Sasuke a threw him onto the

bed, climbed over him and settled between Sasuke's spread legs grinding down making Sasuke

arch up in need. " 'Tachi, please I need you now."

Itachi just smirked and continued to tease his baby brother by kissing a line down his chest,

to his abdomen and stopped an inch from his erection. Sasuke made a whining noise and looked

down at Itachi to see an evil smirk on his beautiful face. "What is it that you want, little brother?" Sasuke tried to lift his hips up but Itachi was holding him down. Itachi just continued

to look at Sasuke waiting for his question to be answered. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and

whined out, " I want you to suck me, then fuck me hard and fast." Itachi smiled and sucked on a

couple of his fingers, lowered his head he engulfed Sasukes erection into his mouth at the same

time that he slipped a finger into his Otouto's entrance. Sasuke arched a little in pain at the

feeling of something entering him. Itachi growled and the vibrations traveled through Sasuke's

cock and made his toes curl and moan in pleasure instead of pain. Itachi continued to suck on

Sasuke and slipped in another finger, started to spread his fingers so that something bigger will

fit. Soon Sasuke was moving his hips in time with Itachi's fingers, and he could tell that he was

getting close to his orgasm.

Itachi saw that his Otouto was close to his release, so he stopped all of his ministrations and

took his fingers out of Sasuke's ass and sat up. Sasuke looked up to see why Itachi stopped to

see his Aniki kneeling between his legs with a lustful look in his red eyes which had changed

now they also have a three point star instead of the pupil. Sasuke lifted his hips in invitaion and

Itachi purred and grabbed his Otouto's hips, brining his ass to line up with his erection. Then he

thrust into Sasuke with one quick move and stopped to wait until Sasuke got used to the the

feeling.

Sasuke loved the feeling of being filled by his brother, " 'Tachi please move." He moved

his hips in emphasis, Itachi got the point and pulled out all the way and pushed harshly making

Sasuke cry out in pleasure as he hit his prostate with force. " Oh god, 'Tachi please go faster,

harder." Itachi not one to disappoint bent Sasuke almost in half and complied with Sasuke's

demands. He continued to pound into Sasuke with force, letting out groans and growls of

pleasure. " Ah, 'Tachiii I'm so close." Itachi looked down and saw Sasuke's face twisted in

bliss. " Then cum Otouto." Then Itachi growled and bit the side of Sasuke's neck, which

caused Sasuke to orgasm with a harsh cry of Itachi's name. Sasuke's ass muscles clenched

around Itachi which him to his completion with a low growl.

Itachi collapsed on to of Sasuke and tried to catch his breath. A couple of minutes later

Itachi rolled off of Sasuke and went to the bathroom to ger a wet cloth. He came back a few

minutes later with said item in hand, he wiped off Sasuke and himself. Then he got in the bed

and covered them with a blanket, they fell asleep thinking about what they would be doing to a

certain fox soon.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4

(The next morning, Sasuke and Itachi's house.)

A beeping noise woke Itachi from his slumber and he turned to the offending object to turn

it off. Then he turned to the other body in the bed next to him and smiled at Sasuke's still

sleeping face. ' Hn, Otouto was always a heavy sleeper.' Itachi thought in amusement, but he

had to wake him up for school. Itachi leaned close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, " Otouto,

it's time to get up." Sasuke groaned and turned on his stomach to cuddle his pillow and kept

sleeping. Itachi rolled his eyes and smacked Sasuke on his ass, which caused him to yelp sore

from last night and roll over to glare at his brother. Itachi just smirked, "Hey, I tried calling out

to you but you weren't listening. So I had to use drastic measures." Sasuke just snorted and

got up out of the bed to get some clothes and walked out of the room to the bathroom to take a

shower.

Itachi watched his little brother leave and smirked at the slight limp. He stretched and got

up putting on a robe, so he could go downstairs and make some breakfast. When he got to the

kitchen he started to cook some eggs and bacon. Fifteen minutes later breakfast was on the table

and Itachi heard Sasuke coming down the stairs. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and sat down

to eat his breakfast. He was still mad at Itachi for the way he woke him up this morning, so he

pouted while he was eating. Itachi noticed this so he decided to apologize, "Sasuke, I'm sorry for

the way I woke you up this morning." As he was talking he was moving towards his little

brother until he was standing next to him. He turned Sasuke's head towards him and gave him

a kiss. Sasuke looked at his brother and sighed, " You are forgiven, I can never stay mad at you

anyway." Itachi smiled and sat back down in his chair and looked at the kitchen clock that read

8:00 am. " otouto, if you don't hurry you're going to be late for school." Sasuke nodded and

went to the front door to put on his sneakers. " Oh, and otouto," Sasuke looked up at his Aniki,

"Remember what I said last night about Naruto." Sasuke nodded and said good bye to Itachi

and left in his Mercedes to school.

(A few blocks from Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was running down the street, because his clock decided to stop working. He

looked at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes to get to home room. So he picked up the

pace, and he arrived at school with a couple of minutes to spare. Naruto stopped to catch his

breath, "hey, you're the new kid aren't you?" Naruto looked towards the voice and saw a boy

with messy brown hair, brown eyes with two upside down triangle tattoos on each cheek. Naruto

just nodded at the other boys question. The other boy grinned and held out a hand, " My name

is Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet ya." Naruto shook his hand and replied, " My name is Naruto

Uzumaki." Naruto looked around the the parking lot and saw Sasuke getting out of his car. He

turned to Kiba with a panicked face, " come on Kiba lets go to home room before we're late."

Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him towards the school, not noticing the jealous black

eyes following him.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke got out of his car and looked around the parking lot, what he saw made his eyes flash

momentarily red. There Naruto was dragging Inuzuka by the hand towards the school. He made

a low growl and tried to calm his anger and jealousy. After all he didn't want to scare away

Naruto especially if he had their marks on him. Sasuke finally calmed down and stated to walk

towards the school and scheming what he could do to find out if Naruto had the marks.

TBC

Avenger24: I would like to thank those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. For those who

asked this story is a threesome between ita/naru/sasu. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5

(With Naruto and Kiba.)

Naruto and Kiba arrived at home room just before the bell rang. " Hey Naruto, are you alright

you look a little pale." Naruto looked at Kiba in surprise then gave one of his foxy grins, "Yeah,

don't worry I'm fine." Kiba raised an eyebrow but didn't say anymore about it instead he said,

"Okay, come on let me introduce you to my friends." He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged

him to a group of people sitting in the back of the classroom. They stopped in front of five

people. Kiba waved to them, "hey guys, I want you to meet the new kid Naruto Uzumaki."

They all looked up and said hello, then kiba turned to Naruto to tell him their names. " Okay,

the lazy one is Shikamaru Nara. Choji is the one eating the potato chips, next is the quiet one

with the glasses is shino. The red head is Garra and finally the only girl is my girlfriend Hinata."

Naruto smiled at them all, "Hi, I hope we can be friends." Then Naruto got an eerie feeling like

he was being watched intently. He turned around and saw Sasuke staring at him, when they

locked eyes Sasuke smirked. Naruto swallowed and turned around to try and follow the

conversation, he didn't notice Shikamaru looking between him and Sasuke with a raised

eyebrow.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke continued to watch Naruto with Kiba and his friends, he noticed that he was kind

tense. Sasuke knew that it was because of him, he will try to corner Naruto at lunch sometime.

With that thought he turned around to wait for their teacher to get here. Sasuke was having a

fantasy about him and Naruto when he heard a horrible voice calling out to him. He turned to the voice and cringed mentally, it was Sakura Haruno who was obsessed with him ever since he

came to this school. "Sasuke - kun, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Sasuke looked up at her to see her flutter her eyelashes at him, " No Sakura, go away you're annoying." Sakura

cringed at his tone of voice and went to sit down with a defeated sigh. ' I will get you one day

Sasuke -kun.' A few minutes later their teacher came in to start the class so everyone settled in

their seats for their lesson.

(At lunch time, with Naruto and his friends)

Naruto arrived at the cafeteria with Kiba and gang, they got in line to get their lunch.

Naruto looked around the room to see if Sasuke was still stalking him, because all day every

time he turned around he saw the dark haired looking at him with a smirk on his face. But he

didn't see him anywhere, he felt relief but also a little of disappointment. He shook his head of

thoughts of Sasuke and turned his attention to his new friends. "Naruto." He looked to see who

was talking to him and saw Shikamaru looking at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it Shikamaru?" He looked at Naruto which caused him to squirm a little. "Is there

something going on between you and the Uchiha?" Naruto blushed a little bit but shook his

head, "no, I met him yesterday on my way to the office. He kinda saved me from a nasty fall,

but after that he started trying to get my attention." Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, but be careful

around him there is something about him I just don't like, besides his cocky attitude." Naruto

nodded and he followed the rest of the gang to a table and sat down between Shikamaru and

choji. He just sat there and listened to the different conversations until Kiba said something that

caught his attention. "Did you hear about that girls body they found in the woods? They said

that she was torn to shreds by some kind of animal, like a really big wolf or something." Naruto

coughed on his food, ' No, they couldn't have found me again.' " Hey Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto looked up a Kiba's concerned voice and nodded his head, "yeah, I'm alright my food just

went down the wrong way. I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto got up and

jogged out of the cafeteria towards the washrooms, but didn't notice a pair of black eyes

following him, that person thinking 'finally I will get you alone.' He got up to follow Naruto to

the bathrooms.

(With Naruto in the boys bathroom)

Naruto was leaning over the sink trying to get his thoughts in order, 'It can't be them, I

better be careful around here.' He took a deep breath and dried his face off while walking

towards the door, but he banged into something and fell on to the floor. Naruto looked up to see

what he bumped into and saw Sasuke smirking down at him. Naruto smiled nervously and

moved to stand up but before he could Sasuke sat on his hips to keep him on the floor. "Um,

Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke ignored him and cupped one of Naruto's cheeks in his

hand and leaned down to kiss him. It was a gentle meeting of lips, at first Naruto wanted to fight

it but in the end he melted into the kiss. He felt like Sasuke was supposed to be kissing him, but

at the same time something else was missing. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand going under his shirt

and began to panic a little bit, 'what if he sees my marks and asks about them, I was never a

very good liar.' Naruto seperated their lips, "Sasuke, no don't take off my shirt."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw a little bit of panic in his eyes. ' He is definitely

hiding something, but could it be the marks?' Sasuke lifted up the shirt and the first thing he

saw was a swirl mark around his belly button. He kissed it and Naruto made a keening whimper, Sasuke continued down his abdomen and saw that his pants were hiding something

on each hip. Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants down a bit so he could see what was their, what he

saw made his breath hitch and a low rumble come from his throat. There on each of Naruto's

hips was a different mark, on his right hip was a three pronged star which was Itachi's mark. On

his left hip was something that resembled a snowflake which was Sasuke's mark. 'We finally

found him, I knew that he was the one. I have to let Itachi know.' He licked his mark which

made Naruto arch up and cry out.

Naruto looked down to see Sasuke licking the mark on his left hip, 'Why am I reacting like

this? That mark was never sensitive before.' Naruto continued to watch Sasuke, when Sasuke

lifted his head Naruto's breath caught. His eyes had turned red and a design came to his eyes, it

was the same as the mark on his left hip. Naruto looked down to Sasuke's lips and saw fangs

overlapping his bottom lip. He panicked and kicked Sasuke off of him and ran out of the

bathroom. Sasuke sat their in a daze he hadn't expected Naruto to do that so he wasn't ready,

but Sasuke just smirked, 'We have finally found him.' He walked out of the bathroom with a

smile on his face.

(After school, with Naruto)

For the rest of the day Naruto was quiet and made sure that he avoided Sasuke. His new

friend were worried about him but he told them that he was fine. At the end of the day on his

way home he kept on musing on what happened in the bathroom with Sasuke, and why he

reacted like that. 'Sasuke, he isn't human. Well I'm not entirely human either, what an I going

to do?' He reached his home and unlocked the door and went inside, but he could sense that he

wasn't in the house alone. When he reached the living room and saw who invaded his home,

he gaped at the tall figure. "Hello kit, it's been a long time."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 6

Naruto stared wide eyed at the red headed man in his living room. This man had long red

hair that was in a high pony tail, he was tall at 6' 2" and has broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

His eyes were the color of blood with a slitted pupil, Naruto continued to stare when he heard

the man chuckle he came out of his trance and ran towards the man while tears ran down his

cheeks. The man had to brace himself as Naruto ran at him and into his arms, his red eyes

softened as he heard Naruto sob into his shirt. "Shh kit, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

Naruto looked up at the man, "uncle Kyuu I missed you so much." Kyuubi smiled at his nephew

"I missed you too." When Naruto pulled himself together, he invited Kyuubi to sit down on the

couch. "Um, Uncle Kyuu why are you here. Not that I'm not happy that you are, it's just that I

Haven't seen you in six years." Kyuubi sighed, "Naruto, I came here with very important and

distressing news." Naruto looked at Kyuubi and saw the serious look on his face and knew that

what his uncle is about to say he won't like at all. He nodded his head for Kyuubi to continue.

With a deep breath Kyuubi started to explain, " Kit, the Akatsuki have found out where you are." As soon as that sentence came out of Kyuubis mouth Naruto turned pale and started to

shake his head in denial. "No, no that can't be true, I was sure to leave no trace from the last place that they found me. How do they keep finding me? Why are they after me? Isn't it

enough that they killed my mother and father, that they have to come after me too." After his

rant Naruto fell to the floor and shook with his sobs.

Kyuubi watched his nephew break down and could feel his heart break at the sight. He

knelt in front of Naruto and held him in his arms, "don't worry kit, I won't let them get to you."

Naruto lifted up his head from Kyuubi's chest his voice was weak but Kyuubi heard it, "Do you

promise?" Kyuubi nodded, "yes that is a promise." Naruto smiled weakly at Kyuubi and let

out a sigh of relief to know that he wasn't alone. After a few minutes they got up and sat down

on the couch next to each other. "Kyuu." Kyuubi looked at Naruto to show that he was

listening, "Do you know why they are after me?" Kyuubi closed his eyes and nodded his head,

"Yes, I know why." Naruto looked at kyuubi waiting for him to elaborate, Kyuubi sighed but

started to tell Naruto why that organization wanted him. "Kit, you are very special and unique.

You are half human and half were-fox." Naruto nodded because this much he already knew.

"On your seventeenth birthday is when in our culture that you are an adult, and you will turn into

a full were-fox." Kyuubi looked at Naruto and noticed that he had a look of shock on his face.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and asked, "Do you mean that I won't be half and half anymore."

Kyuubi nodded his head, and Naruto got a confused look on his face, "But that doesn't answer

my question of why Akatsuki wants me. " I was getting to that, so just be quiet and listen."

Naruto stopped talking and looked at Kyuubi expectantly, so Kyuubi continued. "On the night

of your seventeenth birthday which is a few weeks away you will go into heat." Naruto looked

at Kyuubi in shock and was about to say something but Kyuubi held up a hand for silence.

Naruto reluctantly kept his mouth shut. "Now, the reason that you go into heat is the reason why

you are unique. Naruto, you are a hermaphrodite which means you also have female reproductive organs as well as being male. It is very important that you find your chosen mate

or mates. The Akatsuki want to find you before your mates do, so that the leader can claim you

before them. They want you because our line of were-foxes are very powerful and will create

powerful offspring." When Kyuubi finished his explanation, Naruto was as white as a ghost and

breathing shallowly. "You mean that they want to make me a baby factory, and probably use

them for some selfish purpose." Kyuubi just nodded his head but kept quiet. Naruto looked up

at Kyuubi but his eyes were no longer blue they were red with a slit pupil and he looked very

angry. "Uncle, do you know who my mate is." Kyuubi sighed, "sort of. You have two marks

on each hip. They belong to your mates, and I did some research on them and only found out

that they are of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto looked up at his uncle in shock, 'that would make sense in why I acted that way with

Sasuke. Could he be one of my mates, but what about the other one.' Naruto looked out the

window and saw that it was a full moon out and he could feel a power go through his entire

body. Naruto's body started to change he grew fangs and claws, and fox ears came out on the

top of his head. At his tail bone nine golden tails with white tips came out and wrapped around

him. He looked over at Kyuubi and spoke in a deeper voice, "I want to run, I will worry about

all of this later. But I think that I know who one of my mates are already." Kyuubi looked at

Naruto in shock butt didn't say anymore about it. He saw Naruto heading for the window,

"Wait Naruto, I will go with you." Naruto stopped and waited for his uncle. Kyuubi concentrated and he started to transform. Kyuubi got on all fours as fur came out on his skin and

his mouth stretched into a muzzle with sharp teeth. When the Transformation was complete

a 6' red fox with nine tails stood in Kyuubi's place. They both nodded to each other and jumped

out of the window and ran towards the Konoha forest.

(A few hours before at Sasuke's house)

Sasuke just got home, and was in a very good mood he almost skipped into the house.

When he got in the house he started to look for Itachi, he found him in the living room having a

heated conversation on the phone. Itachi got off the phone with a sigh, and rubbed at his temples. Sasuke got worried because Itachi only does that when something is bothering him.

"Aniki are you okay?" Itachi looked over at his little brother and his frown deepened, "come

here otouto, we have to discuss something." Sasuke nervously sat next to Itachi, the elder

noticed his nervousness and brought Sasuke into his arms and began to speak. "The Akatsuki

are back." Sasuke tensed at that, 'That means that Orochimaru will come after me again.'

Itachi knew what Sasuke was thinking and held him tighter. "Otouto I won't let him get to you,

but that is not the only problem that we have." Sasuke looked up at Itachi in confusion so he

continued, "The leader of Akatsuki is after Naruto - kun." Sasuke growled deep in his throat,

"I will not allow them to hurt our mate." Itachi looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, "What

do you mean by our mate Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at his brother and smirked, " Naruto has

our marks on his body." Itachi's eyes widened, but then a devilish smirk graced his features,

"Is that so." Sasuke nodded his head, "Then we will have to protect Naruto and explain to him

exactly who we are."

Sasuke was still in his brother's embrace but decided to get up. Itachi noticed this and let

him go so that he could sit up on his own. Then something occurred to him, "Sasuke, how did you

find out that Naruto has our marks on him?" Sasuke smiled sheepishly at Itachi, "I kind of

cornered him in the bathroom and molested him." Itachi looked at him blankly before he

chuckled, "you always were an impatient one Otouto." Sasuke just smirked in answer and

noticed that it was a full moon out. He turned to Itachi, "How about we go on a hunt tonight?

Itachi looked out the window for a minute and nodded his head, no more was said as they started

to transform. When it was completed in the brother place were two big wolves, the smaller one

had blue - black fur and red eyes with a snowflake pattern in both eyes, he was about 5' 10". The

other one had black fur and red eyes with a three pronged star pattern in both eyes, he was

about 6 feet tall. They grinned at each other and went out their back door and ran toward the

Konoha forest.

TBC

Avenger24: I hope that everyone is enjoying my story. I love your reviews keep them coming,

well until next time. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 7

(With Naruto and Kyuubi in the forest.)

Naruto and Kyuubi were running, when Naruto caught the scent of a lone deer. He turned

to Kyuubi with a feral grin and Kyuubi knew what he was thinking so he nodded his furry head

in understanding. Naruto followed the scent and came to a clearing, and made sure to stay down

wind so as not to alert his prey. He turned to see Kyuubi take up a position a couple of feet from

him in case he needed any back up. Naruto concentrated on the deer and started to crawl on all

fours towards it, and just before it sensed him he bolted from his hiding place. The deer didn't

have a chance, Naruto latched onto his back and bit into the animal's neck snapping it. The deer

with Naruto on his back fell to the ground twitching a little then stopped moving all together.

Naruto lifted his head and looked towards Kyuubi to see that he was walking towards him.

'_You did very well, this isn't your first hunt is it.' _Naruto shook his head, "no, I've been hunting

since I was 10. Although back then I hardly ever got the target, it took a lot of practice to have

success almost every time. It was just a good thing that I am only half were -fox, I don't need

raw meat as often." Kyuubi looked at him, '_Yeah, but after you birthday you will need more meat, especially when you get pregnant_.' Naruto nodded his head, "But at least I will have

mates to help me out with that." There was no more talk after that, they cut up the deer and began to eat.

(A mile away with Sasuke and Itachi.)

The two brothers were enjoying running, but they could not sense any wildlife. Just then

Sasuke could smell freshly spilled blood and another familiar scent. He turned to Itachi, '_Can_

_you smell that?'_ Itachi nodded his head and they ran toward the scent, when they got there they

were shocked at what they saw. They saw a 6 foot blood red fox with nine tails eating a deer

with a blonde that was a cross between a fox and human, and he had nine golden tails. Sasuke

looked at Itachi, '_the blonde looks and smells like Naruto.' _Itachi never took his eyes off of the

two creatures who haven't noticed them yet, '_yes Sasuke it seems that you are right._' Just then

the blonde's ear twitched and he turned, his red eyes meeting and locking with Sasuke's.

Naruto looked at the two wolves and knew that it was Sasuke and Itachi, mainly because of

the design's in both of their eyes that matched his marks on each of his hips. Naruto noticed

that Kyuubi was starting to get agitated, "No Kyuu, they are the Uchiha's that I told you about.

Just look at their eyes." Kyuubi did as told and noticed the designs, he calmed down and

nodded his acceptance. Naruto turned back towards the brother's, "What are you two doing out

here?" It was Sasuke who answered, '_Probably the same thing as you, we wanted to go on a _

_hunt._' Naruto nodded his head, "you are welcome to join us if you want to. Oh, this is my

Uncle Kyuubi." Naruto pointed to the large red fox, said fox just nodded in greeting. After a

few minutes Sasuke and Itachi joined Naruto and Kyuubi. While they were eating Naruto snuck

glances at the two wolves, the brothers noticed but didn't say anything about it.

After they were finished their meal Naruto was the first to speak, "I think that tomorrow we

will have to get together and talk." Itachi nodded, '_Yes we have a lot to talk about. Is Kyuubi_

_going to be joining us as well._' Kyuubi looked up as his name was called, '_Only if kit wants me _

_to._' "Yes, I want Kyuubi there, he can explain some things better than I can." Sasuke walked

over to Naruto, he almost towered over Naruto and he nuzzled his neck. Naruto was shocked at

first, but smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and nuzzled in return. They stayed

like that for a few minutes and separated, then Itachi came over to say goodbye also. The

brother's bowed their head to Kyuubi and turned to run back home. Naruto watched them go

with a fond smile on his face, Kyuubi noticed it but didn't say anything about it. Naruto turned

to Kyuubi, "Come on. Let's get home so that I can get some sleep." Kyuubi silently agreed and

followed Naruto out of the forest towards his apartment.

(In a warehouse across town)

A tall man with a shark like appearance, walked into the room and bowed his head to the

figure in the shadows. The person hidden told him to rise, "Yes, Kisame. Did you find Naruto

Uzumaki?" Kisame lifted his head and saw red eyes with rings in them, "Yes, he is on the other

side of the city going to Konoha high." The red eyed man nodded and continued, "I don't know

where exactly he lives, but I heard that Kyuubi is with him." The man in the shadows growled

in displeasure, "Have he found his mates yet." Kisame swallowed nervously and reluctantly

continued, "Yes, I do believe that he found them. Their names are Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha."

A feral growl came from the man in the shadows, he hated the Uchiha's. It's one of the reasons

that he ordered his subordinate to kill the clan, 'I thought that Orochimaru told me that all of

them were dead. He's going to have to explain himself to me.' He turned to Kisame and ordered, "Kisame, I want you to fetch Orochimaru for me, he has some explaining to do." Kisame bowed, "yes, Leader - Sama." He walked out of the room to carry out his orders. Red

eyes watched him go, "Soon Naruto you will be mine."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 8

Kisame walked down a hall towards the laboratory, where Orochimaru and his lackey

Kabuto did their experiments. When he got there he didn't bother to knock and just barged right

in. Orochimaru looked up at Kisame and scowled, "what do I owe this pleasurable visit

Kisame?" Kisame ignored the sarcasm, "Leader - Sama wants to speak with you." Orochimaru

raised an eyebrow, "Did he tell you why?" "No, but I suggest you hurry. He's in a bit of a bad mood." With that Kisame turned and left without another word. Orochimaru watched him go

with a frown on his face, but just shrugged and turned to Kabuto. "Kabuto, I want you to

continue with the experiment." "Yes, Orochimaru - Sama."

Orochimaru left the laboratory and headed towards Leader - Sama's room. When he got

there he knocked on the door, a deep voice said, "come in." Orochimaru opened the door and

walked into the candle lit room, he bowed to the Leader of their organization. "Kisame has

informed me that you wish to discuss something with me." "Yes, I want to know why you lied

when you told me that all the Uchiha's were dead." Orochimaru stiffened and was cursing up a

storm in his head, but he remained silent. "I've heard from Kisame that Naruto Uzumaki has

found his mates, and they are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. This is the reason that I wanted that

clan destroyed, I knew that his mates were from that clan. What do you have to say for yourself

Orochimaru." He grit his teeth, "I wanted Sasuke that's why I let them live. I tried taking him

that night but Itachi stopped me, he is the more powerful of the two." The Leader looked at him

impassively for a few moments. "Orochimaru, I will let you redeem yourself. I want you and

Kabuto to capture Naruto, and while your at it you can also capture Sasuke to do with as you

please." Orochimaru smirked evilly, "Yes, Leader - Sama I will not fail." "You had better not,

because if you do your life is forfeit." Orochimaru bowed and left the room, and headed back to

his Laboratory to come up with a plan.

(The next morning with Kyuubi and Naruto.)

Naruto was putting on his sneakers so that he could head for school. Kyuubi stopped

him, "you will let me know when we are meeting the Uchiha's right." "Yeah, I just have to find

out from Sasuke today at school, when I know I'll call you." Kyuubi nodded his head,

"Alright, have a good day and be careful we never know when Akatsuki might attack." "Okay

don't worry I'll be careful, have a good day Uncle Kyuu." Naruto waved and opened the door

and left. Kyuubi sighed, 'I hope you'll be alright kit.'

When Naruto arrived at the school gates he immediately started looking for Sasuke, but

couldn't find him anywhere. He felt a wave of disappointment, then he felt strong arms wrap

around his waist. "Are you looking for me my little kitsune?" Naruto turned in the person's

arms and saw that it was Sasuke, he smiled a little at the raven, "Yeah I was, where were you?"

"I just arrived that time, Itachi wanted to speak with me this morning." Naruto smiled and got

out of his arms but grabbed his hand and dragged him towards their home room. When they

arrived Naruto saw his friends sitting in the back. He wanted to sit with them, but he also wanted to sit with Sasuke and talk more. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was being hesitant and

figured out why, "Naruto, if you want me to I will sit with you and your friends." Naruto looked

up at Sasuke with a beautiful smile, "Yeah Sasuke, I would like that." The two walked towards

the group of five people in the back, neither noticed the jealous pair of jade eyes following them.

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked with the blonde boy, 'How dare that new kid steal my

Sasuke - kun. He will wish that he was never born when I'm done with him.' Meanwhile

Naruto and Sasuke arrived to where their group was gathered, "hey guys, how's it hanging?"

Kiba looked up and was about to reply but stopped when he saw who was behind Naruto. There

was an uncomfortable silence that followed and no one dared to say anything. Naruto looked

around confused, and was getting fidgety with the silence. Sasuke noticed and wrapped an arm

around his kitsunes waist and pulled him against his body. This seemed to break everyone out

of their stupor, the first to speak was Shikamaru "So, are you and Sasuke dating?" Naruto

blinked at him, when the question registered in his mind he blushed but nodded. Shikamaru just

stared for a moment, "hn, troublesome." Just like that the eerie silence was broken, "So when did

this happen?" Kiba was the one to ask this question. Naruto shrugged, "we kind of went on our first date last night." Before anymore questions were asked their teacher came in and ordered

everyone to take their seats, and class began.

About half way through class, there was a knock on the door. Kakashi got up to answer

the door, another teacher Iruka and a student with silver hair and glasses were on the other

side. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Hello Iruka - Sensei, what do I owe this lovely visit."

Iruka blushed a little then cleared his throat, "this is Kabuto and he is a new transfer student."

Kakashi looked at the student who smiled at him, but Kakashi got a bad feeling about this kid.

"Yeah okay, come on in and introduce yourself to the class." "Hai." Kabuto walked in and

looked around the class, he saw Naruto sitting in the back with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi closed the door and motioned for Kabuto to introduce himself. Kabuto bowed and

began his introduction, "Hello, my name is Yakushi Kabuto and I transferred here from Oto high.

I love to read and biology." Kakashi nodded his head, "there is a free next to Naruto." Naruto

raised his hand when Kakashi said his name, Kabuto walked toward the seat that was free next

the blonde and sat down. Sasuke watched with a suspicious eye, he didn't like the looks of this

new student something just wasn't right about him. He leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Be careful, I don't trust him at all." Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion, but saw that he was serious. "Okay." Once Kabuto was seated class started once again

Kabuto looked sideways at the blonde that was sitting next to him, 'So this is the

Kitsune that Leader - Sama wants to get his hands on. I have to admit that he is very attractive,

and I can sense that he is very powerful.' While the teacher was talking he remembered what

Orochimaru - Sama's plan was.

_**Flashback:**_

**Kabuto heard the door open and looked up to see Orochimaru walk in, and seemed to be **

**deep in thought. "What's on your mind Orochimaru - Sama?" Orochimaru looked at**

**Kabuto with an evil smirk on his face, "Leader - Sama has put me in charge of acquiring**

**Naruto Uzumaki. While were at it we will also catch Sasuke, but that one will be mine."**

"**So, what is your plan?" "Heh I'm glad that you asked. I want you to go undercover at **

**the school as a transfer student, and befriend Naruto - kun. When you have his trust lure**

**him somewhere without Sasuke, while you are at that I will corner Sasuke and capture**

**him." Kabuto smiled eerily, "yes, I think that is a lovely plan Orochimaru - sama."**

_**End Flashback.**_

Now that Kabuto saw them he knew that it would be hard to separate Sasuke and Naruto, it

will take a few weeks at the most. 'I have to get Naruto - kun before his birthday, which is in a

couple of weeks. I will do it, I will not let you down Orochimaru - Sama.' Meanwhile Naruto

got a chill down his back, 'I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon**.' **With

that thought he leaned closer to Sasuke for comfort.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 9

(Lunch time with Sasuke and Naruto.)

Sasuke and Naruto were on their way to the cafeteria to get something to eat, when they

were stopped by Kabuto. "Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me where the cafeteria is?"

Naruto was the one that answered, "Sure we were going there just now. Oh, where are my

manners I haven't introduced myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and the broody bastard next

to me is Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you." Sasuke glared at Naruto for what he said and hit

him upside the head. "OW, teme what did you do that for?" "That was for calling me a broody

bastard." Naruto just pouted and crossed his arms. Sasuke smirked, 'He is so cute when he's mad.' Naruto shook his head, "anyway come on, let's go and get something to eat." While they

were walking Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "can we sit by ourselves, there are a few things that I want to discuss with you." "Yeah okay, let's get our food and go." When they got their food

Naruto turned to Kabuto, "me and Sasuke have to go somewhere, so you can sit with my friends.

They're over there next to the doors that are going outside." Kabuto turned to where he pointed

and saw a group of five people. "Will you come over and introduce me?" "Sure," Naruto

turned to Sasuke and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'll be back in a minute okay." Sasuke

nodded and watched as Naruto led Kabuto to his friends, 'I don't trust you, I'll have to keep my eye on you.'

Naruto led Kabuto over to his group of friends, "hey guys, I would like to introduce

you to the new kid Kabuto." They waved hello to him, and Naruto pointed to each person and

saying their name, "Kabuto, this is Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Garra." Kabuto

bowed, "It is very nice to meet you all." "Can he sit here with you guys, because me and Sasuke

have to go somewhere else." Kiba was the one who answered, "Sure man. Will the two of you

be back before lunch is over?" "I don't know, we might be but if we don't get back I'll see you

guys in class." Naruto looked over where Sasuke was waiting and saw a pink haired girl

hanging off of him. Naruto growled low in his throat, 'that bitch better get away from my teme.'

He waved to the people at the table and stalked toward Sasuke and the pink haired bimbo.

Sasuke watched his little kitsune lead Kabuto over to where his friends sat. 'What is that

Kabuto's angle.' He was brought back to reality by an annoying high pitched voice, "hi Sasuke

kun." He stared at Sakura as she grabbed his arm and hugged it to her body. "What do you

want Sakura?" She looked up at Sasuke and tried to flutter her eyelashes seductively, and failing

miserably, she actually looked like she had a tic. Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow and waited for her

to answer his question. "Well I was wondering Sasuke - kun, if you wanted to eat lunch with

me." He looked at Sakura blankly before answering, "No." She looked at Sasuke speechless for

a moment, but then got closer to him, "come on Sasuke - kun I can make it worth you while with

some dessert afterwards." Sasuke made a disgusted face and was about to tell her off when she

was yanked away from him. He looked to see who saved him and saw his little kitsune who was

livid and a little bit of red was seeping into his eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything and watched to

see what Naruto would do.

Sakura looked up from where she landed on the floor to see the blonde new kid glaring

down at her. She narrowed her eyes, "What do you think you are doing you freak." Sasuke

heard what she said and was about to attack when Naruto responded in a deathly calm voice,

"At least I'm not a slut throwing myself at someone who doesn't want anything to do with me."

Sakura sputtered indigently and was about to say something when Sasuke spoke coldly, "go

away Sakura. Naruto and I have somewhere else to go." She gaped at Sasuke, but pulled herself

together and got up off of the floor, glared at Naruto and turned smartly on her heel and stalked

out of the cafeteria.

Naruto watched as Sakura stalked out of the Cafeteria, he kept growling in the back of his

throat until he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him and nuzzled his face in his neck. He calmed

down immediately and melted into the embrace. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "come on,

I have to talk to you." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out the door that led to

the picnic tables outside. They never noticed a pair of dark eyes following them, 'hm, maybe I

can use her in my plans.'

(With Naruto and Sasuke outside.)

Sasuke led Naruto towards a cherry tree and sat down and pulled Naruto into his lap.

Naruto blushed but didn't try to get out of the embrace, it made him feel safe. "So Sasuke, what

did you want to talk to me about." " Well I wanted to know exactly what you are, even though

I saw you last night I still don't know what you are." Naruto bit his lip and decided that since he

will be the Uchiha's mate soon that they should know all about him. "Okay, I'll tell you what I

know. I'm half human and half were - fox, my father was human and died not long after I was

born. I never knew him, but mother used to tell me stories about him." Naruto took a shaky

breath, it hurt sometimes to remember his beautiful mother. Sasuke sensed his inner turmoil

and hugged him closer to his body to give Naruto some comfort. He smiled thankfully up at

Sasuke and continued his story. "Anyway Kyuubi told me that on my seventeenth birthday, is

when I reach maturity. That means that my blood will change and I will turn into a full blooded

were - fox, I will never be human again." Sasuke was shocked but could tell that Naruto was not

telling him something. "Naruto," he cupped Naruto's chin and made him look at him, "there is

something that you're not telling me, isn't there." Naruto bit his lip and looked into Sasuke's

beautiful eyes, what he saw in them made his breath hitch. There was lust but also under that

emotion was love and adoration.

Naruto took a deep breath, "before I answer your question, can I ask one of my own?"

Sasuke nodded he head, "Yes, you can ask me anything Naru." He blushed a bit at the nickname

but took a deep breath and asked, "Do you only want me because I happen to have you and your

brother's mark on me?" Sasuke looked surprised at the question and thought for a few minutes

about his answer. "Well, me and Itachi knew we had someone born specifically for us since we

were very young. Ever since the seer said that, that person will have our marks on him/her we

kept searching for that person. When I first saw you I felt something for you that was more than

lust, and when I found out that you had my and Itachi's mark I was very happy. So to answer

your question it's not just the mark I want you because of your beautiful personality, and your

pretty smile. I'm sure that Itachi will feel the same way as me when he gets to know you."

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and cried tears of joy. Sasuke wiped the tears away and leaned down

to give Naruto a loving kiss on the lips. When they separated Naruto began to tell him the rest

of what Kyuubi told him. "Kyuubi also told me that I'm a hermaphrodite, which means that I

have the ability to bear children. Apparently it's very rare, but it can happen." When he finished

he looked up at Sasuke and saw a shocked expression on his face.

Sasuke was contemplating on what he heard that his little Kitsune will be able to have his

and Itachi's children. He looked down at Naruto and noticed that he was looking worried, and

was about to ask when Naruto spoke first, "Sasuke, do you think I'm a freak?" Sasuke's eyes

widened when he said that but was quick to reassure, "No I don't think that you are a freak.

This is wonderful news, I can't wait to tell Itachi about this." Naruto let out a sigh of relief and

nuzzled into Sasuke's neck and basked in his intoxicating scent. The peaceful moment was

interrupted by the ringing of Naruto's cell phone. Naruto reluctantly lifted his head from

Sasuke's neck to answer his phone. "Hello?" "_Hi kit, how's it going at school?"_ Naruto

smiled at the sound of his uncles voice, "It's going fine, Sasuke and I are eating lunch at the

moment." He heard a devious chuckle, _"Is that all that your doing?" _Naruto blushed a bit and

stuttered indigently. "We aren't doing anything like that you perverted fox. Anyway is there a

reason that you called me." _"Yes, I was wondering if you found out what time we are supposed_

_to meet them this evening." _"Oh, hold on and I'll ask Sasuke right now." He turned to Sasuke

and asked, "Kyuubi wants to know when we are meeting this evening." "Tell him that after

school me and you will come and pick him up." Naruto nodded and relayed the message to his

uncle. _"Okay kit, I will see you after school. Love you." _"Alright Kyuu I love you too. Good

bye." Naruto hung up the phone and stared up at Sasuke, they were about to kiss when the bell

rang. Sasuke let out a sigh, but got up anyway and they both walked towards their afternoon

classes.

TBC

Avenger24: Sorry that this chapter was so late. I hope that you enjoy, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 10

(With Sasuke and Naruto in the school parking lot after school)

Sasuke and Naruto were walking towards Sasuke's car, when they heard someone call their names. They turned around and saw Naruto's friends and Kabuto walk up towards them. Naruto smiled and waved at them, then turned to the one who sang out to them which was Kiba. "Hey Kiba, did you want something?" "Yeah, I was wondering if you and Sasuke wanted to come to the arcade with us." Naruto looked at Kiba apologetically, "I'm sorry I can't, because my uncle wants me home right away today." Kiba sighed in disappointment, "Alright, maybe some other time." Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

While this was happening Sasuke was watching a smirking Kabuto with narrowed eyes. Kabuto felt eyes burning holes into him and turned to the source, to see Sasuke giving him a glare. Kabuto didn't say anything, just smirked smugly at Sasuke. That got on Sasuke's nerves and he tried to read Kabuto's mind, but something forced him out. Sasuke was shocked, but didn't show it on his face. '_I'm going to have to keep an eye on him, something is just not right._' He turned his attention from Kabuto to his little Kitsune and relaxed slightly.

Naruto turned toward Sasuke when he finished talking to Kiba. "We should head over to my place now." Sasuke nodded and they waved good-bye to their friends and walked toward Sasuke's Mercedes. They got in and Sasuke started her up and drove out of the parking lot towards Naruto's apartment which Naruto gave directions. When they arrived Sasuke shut off the car and looked at Naruto seriously. Naruto saw the look on the raven's face, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke took a deep breath "Naruto, I want you to promise me that you will not be alone in the same room as Kabuto." He looked at Sasuke in puzzlement, "Why do you want me to stay away from him?" "For one, today when I tried to read his mind something forced me out. When that happened he smirked at me like he knew what I tried to do. Another thing is my instincts are telling me that he is a danger to my intended mate." Naruto looked out the window deep in thought, '_Hmm, I've been getting bad vibes from Kabuto too. Kyuubi always tells me to follow my instincts because they are never wrong.'_ He turned to face Sasuke, "Okay, I won't be alone with him. I've been getting a bad felling from him since the first time I saw him." Sasuke smiled in relief, "I'm glad that you understand where I'm coming from. We'll have to tell Itachi about our suspicions, I'm sure he'll come up with a solution." Naruto nodded and the both got out of the car, walked towards Naruto's apartment.

Naruto walked into his apartment with Sasuke walking behind him, "Hey Kyuu, are you here?" "Yeah I'm in the kitchen." Naruto walked into the kitchen to see his uncle sitting at the table eating a cup of his precious ramen. "Kyuu, that better not be my last cup of ramen." Kyuubi smiled nervously, "Uh, well..." He noticed Naruto narrowing his eyes. "Don't worry Naru-chan I promise to buy you some more." Naruto's angry frown turned into a pout much to the amusement of Kyuubi and Sasuke. "Don't call me Naru-chan I'm not a girl." Neither male decided to say anything about that. "Anyway we should get going, Aniki is expecting us." Both were-foxes nodded and followed Sasuke to his car.

The ride to Sasuke's house was quiet, as each person was lost in their own thoughts. When they got to the house, Naruto was in awe because the house was huge. He turned to Sasuke, "only you and your brother live here, what about the rest of your family?" Sasuke flinched at the word family, "I'll tell you every thing when we get in the house, okay." Naruto just nodded and followed Sasuke to the house with Kyuubi trailing behind. When they walked in Sasuke yelled out, "Aniki, where are you?" "I'm in the living room."

When they got there, Naruto's breath hitched at the site of a shirtless Itachi sprawled out on the couch. "Aniki, why do you have your shirt off." "I was in the kitchen cooking and got a little overheated, so I decided to take off my shirt and lie on the couch for a few minutes. Why, does it bother you?" Itachi gave a sultry look to his little brother. Sasuke only snorted, "no, but it looks like Naruto can't think straight with you like that." Itachi looked over at Naruto and saw what Sasuke meant, he was standing there staring at Itachi's muscular chest with his eyes glazed over in lust. Itachi chuckled, "I guess you're right Sasuke." He put his shirt back on and Naruto slowly came out of his trance. When he came to he saw the three others look at him in amusement. He blushed when he realized he was caught ogling the elder Uchiha.

"Heh, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. Itachi smirked and walked up to the little kitsune, and stroked the back of his fingers across a whiskered cheek. "That's okay Naruto-kun, I don't mind you staring at me in such a way." Naruto blushed and turned his head away, while mumbling something incoherent. "Alright Itachi, stop that or you'll make him faint." "Fine Otouto, I will stop." Itachi looked at the red head, "So, you must be Kyuubi, it's nice to see you in your true form." Itachi and Kyuubi shook hands while Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the couch. Itach walked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were seated and sat between them while Kyuubi sat in an arm chair a little ways from the couch. "Now let me tell you why I wanted you guys to come here.

Sasuke decided to speak up before Itachi got started, "Aniki there are a few things I have to tell you first." Itachi nodded for him to continue, "Well first Naruto told me that he has the ability to have children." Itachi looked shocked but not in a bad way. He looked over at Naruto who was playing with the hem of his shirt and kept his eyes down on his lap. "Hmm, that is good news. I was starting to think that we wouldn't be able to have children." Naruto peeked up at Itachi and smiled softly, Itachi smiled back. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me before we get started." Sasuke was about to speak when the door bell rang. "Hang on to that thought Otouto." He got up to answer the door. They heard Itachi talking to someone else and then two sets of foot steps walking towards the living room. When Sasuke looked at who came in with his brother he gasped in surprise.

TBC

Avenger24: I'm sorry that this chapter was so late. I haven't given up on this story, I hope you like this chapter. Please r&r, Ja Ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: Yaoi boyxboy relationships.

Pairings: Ita/Sasu, Ita/Naru/Sasu.

Chapter 11

Naruto turned toward the entrance to the living room when he heard Sasuke gasp. Next to Itachi stood a man with long black hair that reached a little past his shoulders, bangs came to cover up his right eye. He had an orange mask on his face, when he took it off red eyes with commas around the pupils looked at everyone in the room. He lingered a little on Kyuubi's form then he looked straight at Sasuke, "Hello, nephew it's good to see you." Sasuke was speechless for a moment then, "Uncle Madara, is that really you?" " Yeah, it is." "How can this be possible, you died with the rest of the clan." "No Sasuke, I didn't. That's one of the reasons why I'm here, the other is more personal." As he said this last part, he glanced over at Kyuubi who was intently studying the opposite wall.

Naruto looked between this Madara fellow and his uncle, he could sense that there was more to this but put in the back of his mind for now. "Um, excuse me Madara – san. But you didn't answer Sasuke's question." Madara looked at the person who asked the question and saw a blue eyed, blonde haired teen and knew exactly who he was. "Now, none of this "san" business. We're practically family considering that you're the mate to my nephews." Naruto's eyes widened, "How did you know that?" Madara lifted an amused eyebrow, "Well I was their when our seer predicted who their mate was and you're holding Sasuke's hand." Naruto looked down and sure enough him and Sasuke were holding hands, he blushed and squeezed Sasukes hand who squeezed back in reassurance. Everyone else chuckled at the youngest kitsunes embarrassment.

Madara stopped laughing and looked at everyone seriously, "I came here today to discuss the Akatsuki problem." Sasuke and Naruto looked at Madara with shocked eyes. Sasuke came from his shock first, "How do you know about them?" Madara sighed and pushed a weary hand through his hair. "How about we all sit down, so that I can tell you." Everyone agreed and moved to the living room to sit down. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto sat on the big couch with Naruto in the middle and both brothers on either side of him each holding one of the blondes hands. Madara and Kyuubi sat on a love seat much to Kyuubi's annoyance that was parallel to the brothers and Naruto. "Okay then, I know about the Akatsuki because I'm a spy among their ranks as a strange man named Tobi. I collect information and pass it on to Itachi and Kyuubi." The two youngest in the room were shocked. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "Is that why I haven't seen you in six years?" Kyuubi coughed uncomfortably, "well yes and I had a few other things to take care of." Naruto could feel his anger growing, "Did you know when mother was killed?" "I was there when it happened." Naruto's head dipped so his bangs covered his eyes, "And it didn't cross your mind to make sure that I was all right." Kyuubi flinched at the accusation.

Sasuke could feel the anger and hurt emanating from Naruto's small form. He looked over at his brother and could see the worried frown directed at Naruto. When Naruto directed his face towards Kyuubi Sasuke heard him gasp in surprise. He looked at Naruto's face and felt his heart clench. Naruto's eyes were red with a slit pupil and the whisker marks on his face were darker and longer. Also his canines overlapped his bottom lip. But it was the expression that was heartbreaking, a look of betrayal and hurt shown clearly in the red eyes and tears were cascading down the whiskered cheeks. Kyuubi's eyes widened at the look and tried to comfort him, but Naruto growled and tried to lunge at him but Sasuke caught him around the waist and pulled him back. Then Naruto turned and tried to attack Sasuke, but Itachi got up and caught Naruto around the waist and carried him towards the kitchen. Sasuke turned to the other two on the couch, "We'll be right back after we calm Naruto down." Kyuubi watched helplessly as Sasuke walked towards the kitchen to calm his nephew.

(With Itachi and Naruto before Sasuke came into the room)

Itachi struggled with Naruto until they got to the table and he laid Naruto on it and grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. But Naruto continued to struggle to get out of his grasp. Itachi's inner wolf was getting angry that his mate wasn't listening to him and was urging Itachi to show him his place. _'It looks like I have little choice, he is in a feral state and will probably only listen to one of his dominate mates.'_ Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated, when he opened them his eyes were red with a three pointed star design in each eye. He looked down at the kitsune and growled lowly. Naruto stopped for a second but continued to struggle just not as much. Itachi narrowed his eyes in anger, he bared his fangs and bit the side of Naruto's neck hard but not enough to break the skin. Naruto yelped and let out a whine of submission, before going completely limp. That was when Sasuke walked in.

When Sasuke saw that Itachi had Naruto pinned to the table and biting his neck he was a little worried for Naruto. Itachi can be quite aggressive when you aren't behaving, Sasuke knew what that felt like and hoped that Naruto was alright. "Um, Itachi is Naruto alright now?" He saw Itachi lift his head and lick Naruto's reddened neck, Naruto gave a whine but didn't move. Itachi turned to look at his younger brother, Sasuke saw that Itachi gave partial control to his wolf. Sasuke's eyes widened and immediately lowered his head and gave a whimper of submission. He could feel Itachi getting closer, but kept his head lowered. Sasuke felt Itachi's breath on his neck then his lips, and he gave Sasuke's neck a lick and an open mouth kiss that made Sasuke's breath hitch then he was gone again. Sasuke cautiously looked up and saw that Itachi was back to normal and had a little smirk on his face. "Well Otouto, I must say that was interesting." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the huge understatement and walk towards Naruto, who was just sitting up.

TBC

Avenger24: I hope you enjoy the chapter Ja Ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Yaoi relationships boyxboy: Ita/Sasu Ita/naru/sasu

Chapter 12

(With Kyuubi and Madara after Sasuke went into the kitchen.)

Kyuubi watched the youngest Uchiha leave with a feeling of helplessness, and rested his face in his hands. Madara looked at the redheaded kitsune, "He would have found out eventually." Kyuubi looked over at Madara and glared, "Yeah, and now he would probably never speak to me again. I should have checked the house to see if he was there." Madara sighed, "There is nothing you can do now, just explain to him what happened that night when he cools down." "Alright I will. I just hope that he will listen to me." Madara just smiled, then they waited for the other three to come back from the kitchen.

(In the kitchen)

Naruto sat up on the table, "what happened? I'm feeling a little dizzy and my neck stings a little." Sasuke walked over and tilted Naruto's head so that he was looking into his eyes. "You don't remember what happened." Naruto began to shake his head no, but then stopped. His eyes widened and he remembered what happened in the living room, about what Kyuubi said but after that it was kind of fuzzy. Naruto could feel the tears welling up, he looked up at the Uchiha brothers. "I remember what Kyuubi said, but after that my memory is a little bit fuzzy."

Sasuke watched as tears ran down Naruto's cheeks as he mentioned Kyuubi. Sasuke rubbed the tears away with his thumb, "Hush now, its alright we're here." Naruto felt another pair of arms around his waist and saw Itachi standing next to him. Naruto gave him a small smile which Itachi couldn't help but return. "How about we return to the living room, before they wonder where we are." Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement, Sasuke helped Naruto off the table and held his hand as they walked towards the kitchen. Before they went through the door Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand, Itachi looked down and saw Naruto's blushing face and smirked while he opened the door.

(with Madara and Kyuubi)

Kyuubi was just about to get up to see what was taking them so long, when the kitchen door opened. There stood Naruto in between the Uchiha brothers holding their hands. "Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto looked up at Kyuubi, but quickly looked away again with a hurt look. "I'm sorry Kyuubi, but I can't talk to you right now." Kyuubi bit his lip, "at least let me tell you what happened that night." Naruto nodded his head and sat on the couch with Sasuke and Itachi on either side of him. Kyuubi took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Madara's hand for strength, the others noticed but didn't say anything. Then Kyuubi began his tale of that horrible night.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kyuubi and Madara were traveling to Kyuubi's sisters place to warn them about the Akatsuki. "Madara what do you think that Akatsuki want with my nephew Naruto." Madara thought for a Minute, "I think that it has to do with that Naruto can have kits and the type of kitsune he is. But more so that the leader of Akatsuki had an obsession with Minato, and you know that Naruto is the spit-ten image of his father." Kyuubi stared at him in shock, "but the leader killed Minato the same day that Naruto was born." Madara simply shrugged "Maybe he knew that he couldn't have Minato, so he killed him so that no one could have him. Then his obsession transferred to Naruto."_

_Kyuubi shook his head, "He will not get his hands on my nephew." Madara simply nodded and they continued to Kushina's home. The ride was quiet, and finally they arrived and drove up the driveway to the house. When they got out they could sense that something wasn't right. A sudden crash and scream caused the two weres to run to the house and sneak in to see what had happened. Kyuubi was getting a very bad feeling about that scream, it sounded like his sister Kushina._

_When they got to the living room they could hear voices, they stopped and listened to what was being said. "Where is your son?" A cold voice said in restrained anger. "Fuck you, I will never tell you where Naruto is." "Is that so, I guess that you don't need to live you are of no use to me." "Wha... AUGHHHH." Kyuubi heard Kushina's question get cut off in an agonized scream. Kyuubi ran into the living room and what he saw made him tare in horror. There was an orange haired male with his hand impaled through her stomach._

_Kyuubi snapped out of his trance a roared in fury and attacked to unknown male, but he was to late the orange haired male dodged and disappeared out the back door. He was about to run after him when he heard Kushina call out to him. He walked to her body and knelt down next to it and held her hand. "I'm here Kushina, there's nothing for you to worry about now. Big brother will protect you." Tears started to fall down Kyuubi's cheeks as he sobbed out the last sentence. Kushina just smiled and laid a hand on his cheek, "I love you Aniki, but I don't have long to live. I have a favor to ask you, please take care of Naruto." Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement, "of course I will."_

_Kushina smiled a thank you and took one last shuddering breath and went limp. _

"_Kushina, no you can't die KUUUSSHHINAAAA." Madara looked at his mate to be in sorrow and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Kyuubi we have to fulfill her last wish. Kyuubi slapped his hand away in anger and started to transform into his his fox form and took off in the direction the orange haired man went. Madara stared in shock at what Kyuubi just did, but he shook his head and transformed into his wolf form to chase after him. And left a young boy in his hiding place until he came out and saw his mother dead on the floor, nobody head his agonized wail._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto looked at Kyuubi in shock and anger, "You just ran after that man and dis regarded mother's last wish." He could feel the rage build up again and tried desperately to control it. When he thought he was going to lose control again, he felt Itachi and Sasuke wrap their arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck and it seemed to calm Naruto down. Naruto took a deep breath and took strength from his mates presence. He looked to Madara, "Is there anything you want to add, since I'm assuming thatyou came here for a reason." Madara nodded "Yes I came here to specificallyly warn Sasuke that Orochimaru is after him again."

TBC.

Avenger24: Hope you enjoy the chapter R&R please, Ja Ne.


	13. AN

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't wrote in a while but I had writers block. Anyway the next chapter should be out in a couple of days, I'm almost finished writing it. Thanx for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, Ja Ne.**

**Avenger24.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own no Naruto Characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: boyxboy relationships**

**Pairings: Ita/sasu, Ita/Naru/Sasu, Mada/Kyuu, onesided Oro/Sasu, Pein/Naru**

**Chapter 13**

**Sasuke paled and looked at Madara in shock and a little bit of fear. Naruto could sense Sasuke's turmoil and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave a weak smile in return. Itachi looked at his little brother worriedly and sighed. "Uncle, do you know their movements?" "Hmm, Pein who is the leader ordered Orochimaru to capture Naruto, and he sent his right hand man to the high school his name is Kabuto." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other knowingly. "Outoto, do you know something?" "Yeah a guy named Kabuto was trying to befriend Naruto. When I tried to read his mind I was blocked somehow."**

**Itachi turned to Sasuke and said with a little anger, "Why didn't you tell me as soon as you got home?" Sasuke winced at his tone of voice, "I was going to but Madara came and I forgot until he mentioned about Orochimaru." Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes and could detect no lies so he nodded to show that he believed him. He turned back to Madara, "We will have to be careful and be on our guard from now on." **

**Kyuubi listened to the conversation, but also tried to get Naruto's attention, but the younger Kitsune was ignoring him and trying to lend strength to Sasuke by cuddling into his side. He sighed in sadness and wondered if Naruto would ever forgive him for his mistake. "Alright Naruto," Naruto looked towards Madara who called his name, "Itachi and I think that you should stay with him and Sasuke, What do you think?" Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed, "Umm, I guess that would be safer, especially since I will soon be going into heat in a couple of weeks. I will be vulnerable at that time." Madara nodded his head and turned to Kyuubi who was looking a little fore-lone. **

**Sasuke looked at the two adults across from him, "the two of you are mates aren't you?" It was Kyuubi who answered, "Yeah, we mated a couple of years ago." That got Naruto's attention, "do you have a mark on you too?" Kyuubi was surprised that Naruto talked to him, "No, you're a special case because you are able to carry kits where I cannot." "Oh, I see." Naruto continued to cuddle into Sasuke's side and ignoring Kyuubi's presence.**

**Madara noticed his mates hurt face and decided that it was time to leave. "We are going to take our leave now. Protect each other and I will be in touch." Itachi nodded, "of course uncle, I will see you to the door." Madara and Itachi left, but Kyuubi stayed, "Kit, I love you. I'll come and visit later." Kyuubi tried to ruffle Naruto's hair but he flinched away from the touch and moved closer to Sasuke. Kyuubi smiled sadly, "right, the goodbye Sasuke take care of the kit." "I will always take care of Naruto." With that Kyuubi left to the front door where his mate was waiting for him.**

**Sasuke looked down at naruto, "Are you going to be alright?" Naruto looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I just need some time to think about what Kyuubi said." Then he remembered what Madara said about Orochimaru coming after Sasuke. He sat up and looked at Sasuke seriously, "Why is that Orochi guy after you?" It wasn't Sasuke who answered but Itachi. "Orochimaru is obsessed with the Uchiha clans ability, but he wants Sasuke as a play toy too." Naruto looked at Sasuke in alarm, "he will not get him, I won't let him." Itachi and Sasuke smiled at Naruto's determination. "You're right we will protect and guard each other." Naruto smiled and nodded at Itachi's statement.**

"**Well come on, it's getting late and the two of you have to go to school tomorrow." Naruto looked at his two mates, "where am I going to sleep?" The two smirked at him, "you will sleep with us of course." Naruto blushed and stared at them in shock. Sasuke chuckled, "don't worry we won't to anything besides sleep." All three of them headed up the stairs towards the brother's room. Naruto stopped outside the door as he remembered that he had no night clothes to change into. He mentioned this to the other two in the room. "Not to worry, we usually sleep either naked or just in our boxers." Naruto stared at Itachi in shock, with a blush spread across his face. '**_**he is so cute when he blushes.**_**' The two brothers thought. **

**Sasuke and Itachi started to take off their clothes until they were down to their boxers and crawled into the bed. Sasuke looked over to where Naruto was standing and saw that he was still dressed and had his mouth opened in shock. He chuckled and got off the bed and walked to the frozen kitsune, and whispered in his ear "do you want some help undressing." He gave Naruto's ear a lick which made him squeak in surprise. Sasuke smirked at the cute noise and started to undress the younger male. When he was down to his boxers he came out of his shocked state and gulped at the hungry look that the other two where giving him. Sasuke took a hold of his hand and dragged him to the bed and in between him and Itachi.**

**Naruto laid down between the two and they wrapped their arms around him, which made him feel safe and loved. Itachi nuzzled into Naruto's neck, "we should go to sleep." Not long after all three fell into slumber, with the ones they loved.**

**(In an apartment a few miles from the school.)**

"**It is going to be more difficult then we thought..." The figure waited for the other on the phone to stop talking. "Yes I understand Orochimaru – Sama, I will not fail you." Kabuto hung up the phone and smirked in the darkness. "Sasuke, Naruto you will not escape the Akatsuki or my master."**

**TBC.**

**Avenger24: Hope you enjoy this chapter, Please R&R.**


End file.
